Heirs of Dishonored Clans
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: My name is Raven, don’t you dare call me Uchiha, that’s an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from them. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10 then. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.
1. Chapter 1

Heirs of Dishonored Clans

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans**

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.

Raven's P.O.V.

I was wearing my black hooded cloak that hid the top half of my face as I walked along a dirt road in the forest.

I was now 15 and wore a black tank top, black baggy cargo pants with lots of pockets, a kunai holster wrapped around my left thy, and black ninja sandals under my cloak.

I had one dictation in mind, the hellhole called, Konoha. I hated that place with every atom in my body! It was all about status, power, and money. All four of the Hokages must be turning in their graves.

Sarutobi was a kind man, but his kindness was his weakness. Showing Orochimaru kindness was his biggest and last mistake of his life.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to the place were I felt a huge amount of chakura.

'_What was that?'_

I jumped into the trees and ran to find the source. Jumping at nearly 80 mph, with the grace of a swan.

I stopped and faced two strange people. One had short messy red hair, an Ai tattoo on his forehead, dark rims around his eyes, wearing Suna nin robes with a black hourglass headband, caring a gourd and a Konoha nin on his back.

Now he was strange, jet black hair in a bowl hair cut, big fuzzy eyebrows, small bug like eyes, wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, a red spiral leaf headband as a belt, and orange leg warmers. Reminds me of a jonin in Konoha, he could be related to him.

'_Judging from the Sand nin's eyes, he's Garra of the Desert, container of the one-tailed demon.'_

Garra glared at me, but I raised my hands showing I would not attack them.

"I am looking for a fight. I am just passing threw here."

I said but my hood was low, hiding my eyes. Sometimes I just wish someone would just gouge them out for me.

"Who are you? Why would you come this way?" Garra asked, me in a motone voice.

"Yes, you have the skills and grace of a ninja but I see no headband." The spandex ninja said, studying me. Unnerved that he couldn't see my eyes, like many people.

"My name is Raven. As for why I came this way, I simply am. I am no ninja, thus not part of a village like you two." I said and jumped down to the ground that was lightly sprinkled with sand. I had to be careful, or Garra could kill me right now... very tempting but I came here for a different reason.

I took my heavily black tinted visor glasses from inside my cloak. I looked up at them after I got my glasses on, showing them my face.

"Sorry, but I have some were to be. Bye." I left, running in the same direction that they had came from. I wonder what they were doing here in the first place.

With Garra and Lee

"Do you think Raven-san will be ok?" Lee asked Garra, after Raven had left.

"I don't know. If he gets killed it's his fault." Garra said, Lee felt that something was wrong.

'_Raven-san looked firmer… but where have I seen him before?'_ Lee asked himself.

Raven's P.O.V.

I stopped at the edge of what looked like a small desert with ivory white spikes coming from the ground. I walked up to and examed one of the spikes. Looking at it carefully and tapping it with my left index finger, I recognized this substance.

"Are theses... bones?!"

I looked at an other one to see what it could have possibly have been from.

"They're not demon remains or any other large animal I know of." I slid my pail left hand up and down the smooth, pure white, bone tree.

My eyes fell apron an unmoving body as I looked around the bone forest. I carefully walked over to see the chest go up and down. A sign that the person was still alive.

I gently grabbed the person's cold shoulder, rolling them over on to their back gently. Behind my glasses, my eyes widen with shock and I could feel my face warm up for some reason.

'_He's... he's...he's...'_

The person was a young boy, around my age. He had pail skin, pail as mine or possibly paler then me. He had white hair that went a little bit past his shoulders, red lines under his eyes; he was also missing his shirt showing a strange tattoo of three lines and his well built chest and abs. Dark purple pants with an odd purple rope, black sandals, but the one thing that gave him away were the two red dots on his forehead.

'_He's a Kaguya!? But I heard they all died when they rebel agents their homeland!?'_

"Uh."

I snapped out of my thoughts as he was trying to open his eyes. His head titled a little towards me, his eyes looked like they had once been a beautiful green.

"K-k-kabuto... s-sen-sei?" he voiced weakly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, His body shaking.

I was thinking about leaving him here to die, give the buzzards a meal, but...

'_That would make me a cold hearted bastard like __**THEM**__!'_

My mind was set.

I would heal him.

As far as I could see, he had no wounds on him so that meant it had to be internal problem.

I placed both my hands a few inches above his torso as they glowed green, as I was scanning his body for the problem.

'_Found it, and I'm the only one with the cure. He's very lucky I found him in time.' _

I was thinking before I retracted my left hand into my cloak, pulling out a test tube with the pink liquid in it.

Kimimaro's P.O.V.

'_I have served my purpose to Lord Orochimaru.'_

I watched as the blurry image of Kabuto-sensei scan my chest with his hands and chakura. His hands felt soft and warm as they scanned my chest. It felt so much, nicer, then how he usually does it.

"If you can still here me, open your mouth and drink this." I heard is voice tell me, but I didn't obey.

His hand went to the left side of my chest, right above my heart, and was surrounded by the green chakura again. The warm feeling from his hand had my heartbeat steady, but I had no intension to keep on living.

'_What is Kabuto-sensei trying to do? My purpose to Lord Orochimaru is fulfilled. What more can I accomplish?'_

I was thinking as I closed my eyes, excepting death. Before that, I could feel some thing warm, smooth, and soft on my lips. A liquid entered my mouth, and out of reflex, I swallow it. It tasted like blueberries. I felt it go down my throat, cooling my burring pain as it slowly slipped away.

Raven's P.O.V.

I straitened up after giving the guy the antidote threw the mouth. It had me blushing red, because... that had been my first kiss.

'_It was to save his life, Rave.'_

A brown fuzzy squairrel jumped on my shoulder, after I was finished calming down to giving away my first kiss.

"Ku ku ku, that was your first kiss, ku ku ku."

The little fuzz ball chuckled. Click was his name, Chaos is his game.

"...and you gave it to a stranger, ku ku ku!"

I was getting annoyed; some times I wish I didn't love animals so much. Then I could use this fuzz ball for target practice.

"Enough Click! Now what is it that you have for me?" I asked as he got himself under control.

"-ahem- Well the two you ran into back their were on a mission to retrieve a Uchiha." He said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi? Huh? Good luck trying to get him back. His boyfriend's a shark." I said in a light tone, laced with humor and pulled out a very well known orange book from my cloak, sitting down with my back agents a bone tree nearby.

"No, not that one. The one with the chicken but hair stile." Click said, but I ignored him because the orange book was open to the part were I had left off last time.

"And, I care why? Now do you know who this guy is?" I asked the squirrel. Click looked at the Guy, thinking of some information.

"All I know is that he's wearing the elite Sound nin rope belt. Wearied how the ropes are done." Click said, thinking some more.

"There were 4 other elite sound nin, but their all dead now." He thought some more, but a huge wave of chakura washed over us. Click fell off of my shoulder on the sandy ground, head first, burying his head in it. It lasted for a few minutes, while Click tried to get his head out of the sand. He did as the chakura died down and shook his whole body free of sand.

"Wow! That's a lot of chakura! What outputs that much at once?" Click yelled.

I recognized that chakura, form about 13 years ago, The Kyubi.

'_Naru? Are you ok?'_

I just went to reading the orange book that had Come Come Paradise written on the cover. Yeah, I read the books. So, sue me.

_**I hope you all like this enough to leave a review.**_

**From: Yami Yugi Alexander The 4****th****!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heirs of Dishonored Clans

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.

In Konoha, A Few hours later

A party was going on in celebration of the return of their last Uchiha and the banishment of the demon brat. Even the gate guards were parting and drinking sake. Leaving the gate wide open to the two travelers, one in black and one in white.

"What is going on here? Shouldn't the guards be guarding the gate? Raven-sama." asked the one in white with a motone voice.

He had on a white long sleeved jacket that went down to his ankles over a white muscle shirt and black ninja pants and sandals. What hid his face was a ANBU dog mask with blue marks on the chin, mouth, and around the eyes.

"Goes to show how much Konoha has fallen since the fourth Hokage died, and stop calling me Raven-sama!" Raven yelled annoyed, but no one paid attention to his little outburst.

He was wearing a cat mask, with two red marks half way across the forehead, one under his left eye, an other one going across the bridge of the nose, on the mouth and around the eyes.

Raven had his hood down, showing his shoulder length silky black hair. One of the guards swung his arm around Raven's shoulders. His breath reeked of sake, as he spoke right in his face, or mask.

"Hey there babe! -Hic-up- Hoz 'bout we get together tonight? –Hic-up-" The man was hitting on Raven, he twitched with a bit of homophobia or from the mans sake breath.

Kimimaro, preyed the mans arm off Raven and pushed him back wards. The drunk fell on his back and started lafing his ass off like a retard.

"-Phew- Thanks, Kimi-chan." Raven said, using an absurd nickname he gave the other boy.

"It was my pleaser, Raven-sama." Kimimaro said bowing to Raven. Behind the glasses, his eye twitched.

"God dam it Kimimaro! Call me Rave or Raven! No -_sama_!" Raven yelled, but some one paid attention this time.

Konoha Holding Cell

It was to dark in the cell, were one person lay on the floor. It was a boy, around 12, with a blue and orange jumpsuit that had seen better days. His injuries seemed to heal at a fast rate but he had a large circular scar with dried blood on the left side of his chest. This was Konoha's container for the 9 tailed fox, Naruto Uzumaki.

Just a few hours ago, he was condemned to banishment by the council, while his so-called 'friends' did nothing.

Flashback

_Naruto looked like a mummy wrapped in so many bandages, and his wrists and ankles in chakura shackles as he stood before the Council. _

"_The demon should be banished!" one of the council members yelled._

"_No! He brought back the spoiled brat of a Uchiha! He completed the mission." Tsunade yelled angrily, banging her fist on the desk that cracked at her strength._

_The council, who prized the Uchiha like royalty, out numbered her. She could at lest try to keep Naruto alive._

"_In doing so he left the prized Uchiha in critical condition." An other of the council members said. _

_Almost all of the council was glaring at the genin but only a few of the clan heads would show Naruto mercy. Tsunade snorted while she crossed her arms over her large chest._

"_That's all!? Naruto had a freaking hole in his chest! While the brat is just asleep." Tsunade yell in Naruto's defense, which hasn't said a word since Kakashi bought him back. _

"_No matter Lady Hokage, we all felt the demons chakura. There fore he is a danger to the village and must be either executed or exiled." A council member yelled._

"_All for the banishment of Uzumaki, Naruto, raise your hand." Said Hrashi Hyuga, the head of the powerful Hyuga clan. All most all of them raised their hands, but it was enough to have him banished._

_Tsunade bit her bottom lip, glaring at the members who wished for Naruto to be executed more then banished. At least he would still be alive. _

"_Seeing as the majority rules. Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by banished from Konoha and Fire Country!" yelled Hrashi Hyuga, giving a cold glare to Naruto._

"_Should you return you will be executed on the spot! Take him away!" _

_2 ANBU appeared and grabbed either of Naruto's arms, taking him away forcefully. Tsunade held back tears as she watched the boy she thought of as a little brother be dragged away._

"_I'm sorry Naruto."_

Hokage's office

"Shizune! More sake!" Tsunade yelled to her assistant as she drowned her 20th sake bottle yet.

Shizune passed her another bottle as she took a gulp of some her self. Shizune wasn't a drinker, but made an exception for today.

Tsunade was at her wits end, Naruto was the whole reason she became Hokage in the first place. No, the council gave all the credit to the perverted toad Sannin.

'_As if Jiraiya would be enough to get me back.' _

Tsunade was thinking and gulped down more sake. Then a knocking at the came, the sound magnified by the sake a thousand fold. She was angry, as is, who would be stupid enough to come now.

"Come -Hic-up- in." Tsunade said, not even trying to sober up, but getting ready to punch who ever came in threw the wall.

Raven and Kimimaro came in, seeing paperwork and sake bottles all over the desk.

"Lady Tsunade!? Shizune!?" Raven yelled in surprise, not really suspecting to see them there or Shizune drinking sake out of the bottle.

Tsunade's eye flew wide open and was shocked sober, Shizune passed out on the desk.

"R-r-raven?" Tsunade strutted out, not believing her eyes. Raven removed the mask, showing pail a pail face and a matured, four doted, Sharingan in both eyes, smiling happily.

"The oh so loveable one." Raven said, smiling at the shocked female Hokage.

Tsunade went around her desk and embraced Raven in a massive hug. Letting raven go to looking him up and down and then to the left at the still masked Kimimaro.

"Who are you?" She asked him, knowing Raven usually traveled alone.

"Kimimaro Kagura." He said tonelessly and bowed. Tsunade looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow.

She's heard the name Kagura before but the sake in her system interfered with her thinking.

"He's my traveling partner for the time being, and I wish for Naru to join me as well, Lady Tsunade." Raven said calmly.

Tsunade had a smirk on her face but grew more as Raven provided what she was looking for. She composed her self and pretended to think.

"How do you know Naruto?" she asked Raven.

"I was once part of the village, remember Lady Tsunade. " Raven said looking broadly at her as the lady Hokage sat back down.

"I was the one who secretly took care of him when he was young and finically support him in all his ramen loving ways today." Raven said, as Tsunade looked up with a smile.

"Of course, you gave him his Gama-chan too. Right?" Tsunade said, having seen the blond with his beloved little frog wallet. Raven nodded and Kimimaro placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Raven-sama, I believe Naruto-san was being escorted by ANBU a while back." He said, as he was fully aware of 'Raven-sama's' small twitch.

Tsunade had to bit her lower lip to stop the lafter that wanted to escape.

"Yes, but there not going to be much of a problem and call me Raven!" Raven glared at Kimimaro.

"If you're going to add a suffix to my name use –san, -kun, or even –chan! Just don't call me -sama!" Raven yelled, ruffling black hair in frustration.

"Heh. That's kind of funny coming from a Uchiha."

Raven twitched, recognizing the voices from any were. They looked to the open window to see a depressed looking Jiraiya. Raven glared at him with the Sharingan spinning slowly.

"I am not a fucking, retarded, Uchiha-teme." Raven growled at the old man.

"Does it look like I have a 20ft pole up my ass?" Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckled a bit.

After all, how often do you hear that coming from a Uchiha?

"You have my permission Raven but you need to get Naruto out of here. As fast and unnoticeable as possible." Tsunade commanded, giving two scrolls to the Anti-Uchiha

Raven nodded and left with Kimimaro in tow.

With Naruto

It was terrible of what had just happened. Naruto hand rotten food, and other garbage on him. His bandages were no more as the ANBU saw it fit for a demon not to revive mercy.

He got to his apartment complex and to his door. He was going to fetch the key but the other ANBU kicked it open and shoved him in.

"Make it quick demon."

One said harshly with degust clear in his voice. It was easy, getting what little he had, or what he cared for. He looked at the small frame besides his bed that held his team photo. He laid it down; who ever said photographs don't lie was dead wrong.

He finished and was walking to the front door to see two different ANBU. One in a black cloak and a red and white cat mask, the other in a white cloak and blue and white dog mask.

"Naru?"

The cat masked one said, removing the mask. What Naruto saw first was red Sharingan eyes, with four commas around the pupil.

He was shocked and dropped his things.

"Rave-chan?"

He asked in shock , Raven smiled showing perfectly white teeth.

"The oh so lovable one."

So how was that? More about Raven will be reviled later. Hope you keep reading! Till next time!

Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th


	3. Chapter 3

Heirs of Dishonored Clans

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans**

Summery: Naruto leaves the village after being pushed aside for the traitor Uchiha. He meets up with an old acquaints that 'helped' kill the Uchiha clan, and an enemy ninja he fought. Will they save the leaf from Orochimaru? Will Konoha fall or stand with the 3 powerful ninja?

Raven's P.O.V.

"Hey, Rave!"

Naruto gave me a weak grin.

I came up to him, and took his backpack.

It wasn't heavy, but Naru needed to recover and get his wounds redressed before they become infected. Kyubi would heal him, maybe have a few scars but that seemed unlikely.

"Long time no see Naruto. How 'bout joining us on a little trip?"

I asked a wobbling Naru, while Kimi-chan was standing attentively at the door.

Yeah, I think I'll just call him Kimi-chan, It's cute.

Naru didn't need to be asked twice, he nodded his head before he blacked out, I quickly grab him before he hit the floor.

He was still light, but to heavy for me to carry. Good thing Kimi-chan's here.

"Kimi-chan, can you carry Naru for me."

I asked him but he seemed to take it as an order. He didn't have to, but I can't carry Naru and his backpack.

He came over and took Naru in his arms like a 5-year-old child. He seemed to wonder why he was so light.

This is going to be a long journey, so Why not stop by the Uchiha compound and have a bang.

"Before we leave, we got to get a few things."

I grinned like a fox, replacing the mask over my face before walking out of the ruined apartment. Over the bodies of the two unlucky ANBU, that had been among the few to experience the Tsukuyomi of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Poor suckers.

Earlier, Bone Forest

Kimimaro felt a nudge, gently shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly to see someone bent over him. The person had black glasses and a black hood on so he couldn't see the eyes or hair.

'_Were... am I?'_

"You awake sleeping beauty?" the person asked.

Kimimaro slowly sat up and looked around. He was in the same place as before.

'_I'm... not dead?'_

"Can you talk?" the person asked. Kimimaro turned and studied him. He looked about his age, but he had no headband or any indention of were he came from.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raven, yours Kaguya?" Raven asked him. Kimimaro looked at him, trying to see his eyes, but the glasses were too darkly tinted.

"How do you know my clan name?"

He asked but Raven poked his for head with his index and middle finger in-between his dots.

"Your dots mark you as a Kaguya."

Raven was on the balls of his heels to be eye level with Kimimaro who was still sitting on the sandy ground.

"Just like the white eyes of the Hyuga or red and white Poke ball fan of the Uchiha."

Kimimaro didn't know what a Poke ball was but asked a different question.

"What clan are you from? If you even have one."

Raven seemed to twitch but he replayed any way.

"That... I find is to personal, so I'm not telling you even if you beat me."

He said and stood up, offering Kimimaro his hand to get up. Kimimaro stood up on his own, seeing only 2 inches he had over Raven.

"Fine."

He said and drew out a bone that took the shape of a sword and pointed it at Raven.

"What?"

Raven asked, stupilfied by his actions. His glasses slid down his nose but still covered his eyes.

"Let's fight. I want to know..."

Kimimaro went at Raven at a fast pace but he some how avoided him by spinning counter clock wise to his right.

He was stunned at the reaction time, like he knew it was coming. He took a couple more swings at Raven but he dogged all of them with the grace of a dancer.

Kimimaro sprouted three bones from his left arm and tried to punch him after he swung his bone sword.

Yet again Raven evaded the attack by jumping over him, and landing behind him.

'_Show me what you can do.'_

Kimimaro was thinking as he went at Raven. Who turned around, performing a one handed signs for a justu.

"**Phoenix Fire Ball Justu." **

Kimimaro jumped out of the way but it didn't seem intended to hit him. The sand became glass with in a 20-foot radius of Raven.

Kimimaro landed on the new glassy surface but it couldn't support his weight and collapsed under his weight. He threw the bone sword it at him but hit his glasses, breaking them.

"Ahh shit!"

Raven's voice cursed, Kimimaro saw the broken peaces of black glass/plastic fall the little patch of sandy ground Raven was on.

"Whoa ho ho, kid! You broke Ravens glasses!"

A different voice sounded, but Kimimaro kept his eyes on Raven.

"No ones even broken Ravens glasses or seen Ravens eyes in 5 years!"

It said again. Raven had his eyes closed, some blood dripping form a cut on his right cheek, as he turned back to Kimimaro.

"And it will stay that way"

Raven replayed, and they kept fighting until one of them had won.

Kimimaro was on his back to the sand turned glass as Raven was sitting on his stomach with his right foot on his chest and kunai in his left hand to his neck. They were both panting but Raven had opened his eyes.

Kimimaro could see his eyes now, Blood red with four black commas around his pupil. His emerald green eyes slightly widen in surprise.

'_Sharingan!?'_

"A U-chi-ha?"

Kimimaro said, still with the kunai pressed to his neck. Raven blinked, his eyes widen as his right flew to his face at the edge of his right eye.

"Ah crap."

Raven placed the weapon back into the holster, and got off him. Kimimaro sat up, his back freezing from the coldness of the glass.

Raven crossed his arms and looked down at him. Raven only had 3 scratches on him, while Kimimaro had glass shards in his leg.

"So now you know my family"

Kimimaro nodded, and looked at his bleeding leg. Raven walked around him, to his bleeding leg, pulling out a blueish green test tube out of his jacket and uncorking it with his teeth.

"This is going to hurt a little."

Kimimaro had no idea what he was doing, but once the liquid touched his skin he understood. It felt like his skin was melting off, his natural reaction was to get away from it; he fought it and let Raven finish it.

After, he felt a cool sensation crawl up his leg, up his spine, but it felt, nice. Raven had applied some chakra afterwards to cool down from the vile.

"You ok?" Raven asked him. Offering his hand again.

He took hi hand and stood up with Raven. He felt better, and no choking up blood.

"What was that vile you had earlier, Raven-sama?"

He asked him, but Raven glared at him.

"No –Sama, Please. The pink one? That was the cure I developed for-"

Raven was saying before a brown fuzzy squirrel appeared out of nowhere in between the two.

"Raven! We got a problem!"

The squirrel yelled, as he clung to the front of Ravens clothes. Raven glared down at the brown ball of fuzz.

"What is it, Click?"

"It was Naruto! It was **HIS **chakra!"

Naruto, Kimimaro, heard that name before, but couldn't place a face to it. Then something came to him.

"The squirrel can talk?"

Raven and the squirrel looked at him.

"Yeah, we can talk. You humans just don't take the time to listen to us."

The squirrel named, Click, seemed to grin as it jumped from Raven's chest to his shoulders to the top of his head. Click looked at Kimimaro in the eyes while upside-down.

"Be grateful you're a live dude. No guy could get a kiss, let alone the first kiss, from the oh so lovable, Raven, and live to tell the tail."

Click said, but it took a while to register what he said.

'_Raven-sama… kissed me?'_

Kimimaro was confused but if he could see anything but Clicks furry face, he would see Raven's face turn the same color as the Sharingan.

So how was that? Leave a review.

YYA4 out!


	4. Chapter 4

Heirs of Dishonored Clans

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans**

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.

Kimimaro's P.O.V.

I was watching over 'Naru', as he slept. He was the boy who wanted to stop Sasuke from Lord Orochimaru.

This gave me time to think about what I would do now.

'_Should I kill him? He did kept Uchiha, Sasuke from reaching Lord Orochimaru.'_

'_Or I should take him and Raven-sama to Lord Orochimaru?'_

I sat there quietly and alert for any one who might come.

Raven-sama, had gotten a hotel room for the night in a small town. As he went somewhere with five empty storage scrolls about an hour and a half ago.

I heard someone stop in front of the door to our room, a jilting of keys, and the door opening.

I glanced in that direction and turned my head to Raven-sama, with his dark glasses on, came in and shut the door behind him.

He was grinning and chuckling, as he set down the storage scrolls on the table.

"That was fun, now I can get on with my life."

Raven-sama said as he sat in the other chair, 3 storage scrolls in hand and one very giant one he took off his back.

"What is the importance of this scroll? If I may ask, Raven-sama?"

I asked him, as his head snapped sharply in my direction.

"_**Do not call me Sama. How many times do I have to tell you that?"**_

He growled at me, until someone woke up.

"Where am I?."

Raven's P.O.V.

How many times do I have to say it to this guy! I detest being called Sama! He will just have to wait, Naru's awake.

"Where am I?"

Naru asked as he tried to sit up with little difficulty. Good to see the fox took care of the rest.

Naru sat up and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Kimi-chan. His eyes widen and jumped out of bed pointing accusingly at him.

"You! You were one of those sound ninja that tried to get Sasuke?"

Naru glared at Kimi-chan, who just calmly sat their, staring indifferently at Naruto. I need to fix that.

"Correction. Was. He works for me now."

I said as I grabbed my backpack looking for some of Deidara's exploding clay animals.

"Yes, I will serve Raven-sama, with my life, body and soul."

He said as I found what I was looking for.

"For once Deidara comes in 'handy'."

I chuckled at the inside joke that had those two raise an eyebrow. I pulled out what looked to be a dozen small clay spiders and birds.

'_Heh. Good by, Uchiha Compound! Ha ha ha!'_

"Umm? Hey, Rave?"

Naru looked confused; I ret it was Kimi-chan, an elite Sound nin calling _**ME**_ sama. Hopefully I can get him to stop that.

"Yes?"

I asked as I took out more of the small clay animals out of my pack, now there were about 30 of them out, and 5 more in their, some were.

"You know that-"

Naruto pointed at Kimimaro, still confused, but I waved it off as I found the last 5, giving me 35 all together.

"Yes, I know but he'll be joining us. Right Kimi-chan?"

I turned to him, hopping he wouldn't like the nickname, but my hopes were shot.

"As you wish Raven-sama."

I could feel my eye twitched with annoyance, Naru chucked but stopped to hold his wounded side.

"Still hurting?"

I asked as I came over with the first aid kit.

"Yeah, but… not as much as before. Who healed me?"

Naru asked as he saw that he was re-bandaged and that the blood and dirt was cleaned off.

"I did, and the fur ball did the rest."

I said and sat net to him on the bed, opening the medical kit and took some thing out of the box, Naru couldn't see.

"This is going to hurt a little, so close your eyes and give me your arm."

Naru did as he told was and I took out the needle. His snapped open to see the needle with some blue liquid inside.

"H-h-hey Rave?"

Naru looked at the needle fearfully but he started to feel sleepy.

Fear of needles is what scared both, Naru and the Fox. Funny, the 4th could have just transformed into a giant needle to scare it way.

"Relax, Naru. It's a healing agent that works best if you sleep."

I smiled kindly at him as the liquid slowly entered his blood stream. Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. I removed the needle and laid him gently on his back, and covering him with the blanket.

'_Sweet dreams, Naru.'_

No one's P.O.V., 3 Days Later, Konoha

It was a quite moonless night in Konoha. It's citizens, both Civilian and Ninja, enjoyed the night with only the soft chirping of crickets were the only sound heard.

A dark shadow jumped on the roof of a long abandoned district. Whose history was stained with blood.

It jumped over to a more populated area, nearly 5 miles from the abandoned houses. It gave a smirk and it's hands came together to form the ram seal.

"Art is a Bang. Yeah."

It whispered, as explosions went off in the abandoned district.

Some people had heard the noise rushed to look what was happing. Several Ninjas ran to the sight wondering what it could be.

"Are we under attack!?"

One ninja yelled as he ran to the commotion.

"I don't know. It came for the Uchiha District."

His friend replayed as he also ran to the site of the explosion.

All the while, the shadow seemed to be wearing a black cloak with a high, wide neckband, and red, white lined clouds on the bottom. The most starting thing about the shadow was it's red eyes with 4 comma like marks around the pupil.

Hokage's office

"Lady Tsunade!"

Shizune yelled, barging in.

She saw the female Hokage chucking and drinking Sake, while looking out the window at the flames that engulfed the abandoned district.

"Lady Tsunade! Why are you so happy?! We could be under attack!"

Shizune yelled, panicked that her teacher was finally going insane.

"Relax. It's just Raven."

Tsunade said as she sipped her sake.

"What?! Raven?! Where?! When?! How!?"

Shizune, was confused. Tsunade chuckled and continued to watch the flames and the explosions.

"Just hope more of or ninja's don't get hurt."

'_Well, maybe Sasuke.'_

With Sasuke

The last 'Konoha' Uchiha was giving off killer intent to the person in front of him.

"_**ITACHI!**_"

He growled his brother's name lowly as his eyes turned red with 2 comma marks around the pupil. Wearing a black shirt with a high, wide neckband, black baggy shorts, with a black weapon pouch on his right thy.

"You ran to Orochimaru."

Itachi stated, his voice betraying no emotion. Sasuke got ready to attack and avenge his clan. He pulled out a kunai to stab him but Itachi was behind him, twisting both Sasuke's arms behind his back.

"My Foolish, little brother. You want to be come strong, but Orochimaru can't even defeat me."

Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, and disappeared.

While in the Uchiha district, black flames engulfed what used to be the clan head's residents, while all the others had orange flames. This had to be done by a Uchiha, with a Mangekyō Sharingan, working for The Akatsuki.

The only person they knew who fit that description was, Itachi Uchiha.

When it was really...


	5. Chapter 5

Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 5

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 5**

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.

Thank you, **davethedark**, **DarkRavi**e and **Lil Spring2002** for your reviews.

Earlier That Day

Raven had the hood of his black long sleeved jacket up, a black tank top, black baggy cargo pants with lots of pockets, a kunai holster wrapped around my left thy, and black ninja sandals under the open waist length jacket. With his glasses on as he walked threw the town's shopping district with Kimimaro and Naruto in tow.

Kimimaro had on a blue head around his forehead, hiding his dots. A white long sleeved jacket that went down to his ankles over a white muscle shirt and black ninja pants and sandals.

Walking on the right, a little behind Raven.

Naruto was wearing one of Raven's black long sleeved jackets, with the hood up to hide his hair and eyes. A white t-shirt, orange pants, and blue ninja sandals were under the knee length jacket.

Raven stopped in front of a store that read.

Tsuki Fatciones

In red, on a black background.

Raven opened the door, making the little bell jingle.

A woman in her early 20's with her waist length brown hair in a pony tail and dark purple eyes, wearing a light blue kimono with dark blue flames on the ends, smiled happily as she greeted Raven.

"Oh! Rave, it's so nice to see you again! What do you need this time?"

She asked as she came over, ignoring the other two.

Raven just pointed his right thumb over his shoulder at Naruto and Kimimaro.

"New sets of clothes for these two."

The girl nodded and looked at the other two, studying them before rushing off.

"Uh? Hey, Rave?"

Naruto asked, and Raven humed.

"You come here a lot?"

"No. I just leave an impression on the staff. Heh."

Raven grinned, causing Naruto to sweat drop. The girl from before and a green eyed red head, in the same kimono, as the other girl except hers was black and red, had handed the clothes to Kimimaro and Naruto, then shoved them in to the dressing rooms in the back.

"Get changed into your new clothes so we can see how you look and what needs fixing."

One of the girls said.

They both turned to Raven who was looking at some shirts.

"Ssssoooooo. You're starting your harem? Those boys were a nice pick."

The girl with red hair asked Raven.

"No!"

Raven growled turning away from them to examine some jackets and hide a blush.

"The white haired one's my partner and the other one's like a little brother to me."

Raven said, look at the price for a black t-shirt with red and black horizontal stripes on the sleeves.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH."

Both girls said at the same time. Realization on their faces, as well as disappointment.

"So I guess, they sent you here to instate them?"

The brown haired girl asked.

"That would be none of your business, Clothes are."

Raven said and a door to the dressing room opened. They all turned to look at Naruto.

"Ahh? Rave, this feels kind of… weird."

Naruto was dressed in baggy black pants with lots of zipper pockets, tucked into black ankle combat boots, a crimson red skin tight sleeves shirt showed off his well built body, black wrist bands with white human skulls and cross bones.

His blond hair was in his blue eyes as a black beanie covered the rest, his whisker marks visible.

The two girls stood their, taking in his appearance, blushing and giggling.

"Uh? Rave? Are they ok?"

Naruto asked, pointing to the girls. Raven just turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Physically or mentally?"

Raven asked and Kimimaro came out. The girls stopped and squealed with blush making their whole face red.

Raven stared opened mouthed.

Kimimaro was wearing tight black leather pants that came bellow his hips, fitting like a second skin. Showing off his long lean legs, with black ankle length boots that zip up. A sliver chain hanging on his left thy and a purple skintight crop top showed his well-muscled abs, toned chest and strong arms. A red head band over his forehead.

The girls turned to Raven to see a bit of drool until he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. That's good. We'll need to look like civilians for a while."

Raven turned around and pulled out a black plastic card with a red cloud on it.

The red head took it and swiped it threw the machine, and then gave it back to Raven.

"Thank you! And please. Come again!"

The brunette said as they walked out.

Both Naruto and Kimimaro getting noticed by a lot of girls.

"Ah? Rave?"

Naruto asked but felt a mass of sudden killing intent coming from Raven. Thankfully it wasn't aimed at him.

The girls who were advancing on them back off and ran.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Works every time."

Raven chuckled as they went back to their Hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 6**

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.

Thank you, **davethedark**, **DarkRavi**e and **Lil Spring2002** for your reviews.

**Lil Spring2002**, this is where I will answer your question. In story form of course.

Now

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raven was lafeing his ass off, as he jumped threw the trees. He was wearing an open black cloak with red clouds outlined with white and a high wide neckband. His normal clothes underneath the cloak.

Naruto and Kimimaro followed him threw the trees.

"Hey! Rave!"

Naruto yelled as Raven dropped from the trees and into a clearing. They followed as Raven was leaning on a tree to trying contain his lafter.

"What did you do?"

Naruto asked, as Raven seemed to clam down.

"Well… This looks like a good spot to set up camp."

Raven said as he pulled out a storage scroll.

"Rave?"

Naruto asked again, as Raven motioned for Kimimaro to come closer.

Kimimaro obeyed and came closer, his head on Raven's right shoulder.

"Kimi-chan…"

He heard Raven say, sounding startled and his body tensed at the closeness.

Raven's P.O.V.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

He's so close! I can feel the heat of his body on my back!

Kind of like- NO! Bad thoughts! Focus Rave!

"Yes, Raven-sama?"

I heard his voice say lowly in my ear, adding -Sama again. That helped, a bit. I could feel my face burring.

"I want you to watch Naruto. I'll be gone for just a few minutes."

I told him and he nodded, making his cheek brush agents mine. Was it getting hotter or was it just me?

"As you wish Raven-sama."

He said as he pulled back. I kind of missed his warmth, but…

'_As you wish Raven-sama.'_

Ok! Now I know it's me! I really need a cold shower. I think I saw a waterfall nearby, just incase.

"Good. Set up camp until I return."

I said and leaped into the trees, to the waterfall with cold water.

I was right, naturally, there was a waterfall of cold water.

I carefully looked around, with my accursed eyes and my chakura.

No one. Perfect!

I started to strip, the cloak, my weapons pouch, my shirt, my pants, the fishnet shirt and armor. Finally I was down to just my under wear, which I still think are too stylish.

Honestly, who besides Konan and myself are going to see my lacily crimson red under wear and bra?

No one… hopefully… I guess.

In the bushes, ???? P.O.V.

'_I can't believe this!'_

I was thinking as I looked threw my binoculars at a very beautiful female.

Pail skin that seemed to glow in the light of the full moon, shoulder length black hair that flowed like silk when she runs her fingers threw it without running into any knots.

Her curves in all the right places, round hips, small waist, and a B sized chest if I'm guessing right

The muscles, like the legs, calves, arms and stomach were almost like a Kunoichi's.

I would call her flawless but she wasn't.

Upon a closer look, I saw three burn marks, on her upper back and arms. They were strangely shaped like The Uchiha Clan crest.

'_My lucky day! A female Uchiha!'_

I wrote down a few notes until I heard some one from behind me yell.

"RAVE-CHAN! YOUR BEING WATCHED!"

The woman I saw bathing, quickly hid her body under the water up to her neck.

'_NNNNOOOOOO!'_

I turned to the stupid gaki that blew my cover. Konoha's number one hyper active, knuckle headed, ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

I never felt like crying and pounding the idiot at the same time.

"Naruto."

Raven's P.O.V. A few Seconds Before

I felt my old burns start to sting again. Something's going to happen.

"RAVE-CHAN! YOUR BEING WATCHED!"

I heard Naru yell and with out thinking what he was doing here I plunged the rest of my body in to the cold water up to my neck, bringing my knees to my chest.

It wasn't my wisest choice, but that was just a reflex.

I felt fipples form not to far form me. I glanced in that direction and saw the last person I wanted to be around me while naked… Ok, he's not the last, maybe the most wanted.

BAD RAVEN!

Get your mind out of the gutter!

"Raven-sama, are you alright?"

Kimi-can asked me as he stood on the water only a foot or two away from me. I couldn't help but go red.

I'm a GIRL! No matter what anyone says.

"Y-y-ye-s-s, Kim-i-c-ha-an."

I'M FREZING!

He looked at me, I knew I was shaking and my teeth were chattering. It was cold, but the ideas that ran threw my mind kept me warm, it worked better when Kimi-chan handed me my jacket.

Did he even notice that I had boobs? My hips were wide, waist narrow, long eyelashes, soft skin, and lips?

I took the jacket before he could see any thing he wasn't suppose to. Which for right now… was every thing.

He turned around, as I stood up on the water. Hiding behind him, I case an other pervert wanted to take a peek.

Two people jumped on to the water, and it really was one of the people I didn't want to see me naked.

"**Jiraiya**!"

I yelled, looking form behind Kimi-chan, glaring at the old pervert, reliving my entire killing intent on him.

I could see him shake, as my Sharingan began to spin wildly.

'_**WATER STILE; WATER DRAGON JUSTU!'**_

I aimed it at him and hit my mark, but I had pushed my body flush against Kimi-chan.

I'm sure he felt some thing.

He turned and looked down at me, with those beautiful green orbs of his.

"Raven-sama?"

He said. I swear! If he wasn't so darn hot I would just smack him with a justu like Jiraiya, but he was so hot I just wanted to jump him right then and there!

"You're female?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 7**

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.

Thank you, **davethedark, DarkRavie** and **Lil Spring2002** for your reviews.

Raven's P.O.V.

"Rave? You're a girl?"

Naruto asked confused.

Sometimes he can be such an idiot. He already knew I was a girl, ever since he found that I was missing a-

"Raven-sama?"

Kimi-chan called my name, interrupting my train of thought.

I looked over at him, but he seemed a bit too close. He seemed to be as uncomfortable with the closeness as I was.

"Will you please let go of me?"

Kimi-chan said it and I looked down to see that I was still pressed against his body.

I immediately step back and crossed my arms over my chest, so no one could get another peek. Luckily, Kimi-chan gave me my black cloak.

"Hey, Rave."

I heard Naru call me.

"Yeah?"

He looked puzzled and shocked as he pointed at my cloak.

"Are you a member of the Akatsuki?"

He asked me, he seemed to lose a little color in his face. Like he was scared of something.

"The Akatsuki, huh?"

The old pervert came out from the bushes, still high and dry.

Shit. He used substitution.

He glared at me, but it was more perverted then a glare.

"No. I'm not part of the Akatsuki."

Yet.

The old pervert rubbed his chin in thought as he looked between me and Kimi-chan.

He pulled out a notebook and wrote something down; putting it away once he was done.

"So you're Raven Uchiha."

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"It's just a Rave or Raven. I'm not a Uchiha nor a Konoha ninja."

I could feel my eyes moving as they glared at the old man. What a sorry excuse for Sanin, Orochimaru and Tsunade are way better then him.

Though, I could do without the gay pedophile. Ew! The guy gives me the creeps but he is brilliant.

"Well kid, Tsunade wanted me to give you this."

He took a small box from his bag and tossed it to me. I caught it with ease. Curse these eyes.

Sometimes I wish I was clumsy.

I inspected the small white box with the Kenji for slug on the lid.

I understood what Tsunade was telling me, especially since she hates this pervert almost as much as I do.

Konoha, Hokage's Office

"The lady Tsunade, do you think letting Naruto go with Raven was a good idea?"

Shizune asked the female Hokage, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Raven won't let anything happen to him."

Tsunade assured her assistant.

"but Lady Tsunade she's is a part of the Aka-"

Shizune was about to blurt out, before Tsunade covered her mouth.

The female Hokage looked at her assistant sternly.

"That information is never to be repeated."

Tsunade removed her hand at her mouth as she lay back in her chair.

"Besides…"

Tsunade turned around to face Konoha, she frowned sadly.

"He would be much better treated and he ever will be in Konoha."

Raven's P.O.V.

I ripped the head off the roosted snake on a stick that had been over the burning camp fire that was in front of me.

On my right was Kimi-chan eating one of the roasted fish that we had gotten from the river.

Of course I was fully dressed now in my normal attire.

Which seemed to sadden the pervert who sat across from me, eating a fish, right next to Naru, also eating a fish.

"Why snake?"

The old pervert asked me once he finished his fish.

"Huh?"

I raised an eye brow at him.

"Why are you eating a snake instead of fish?"

He narrowed his eyes at me in concentration. I shrugged my shoulders, I always preferred the taste of snake, even before I met Orochimaru.

Heh, I loved to see his face when I ate a snake, ha! Priceless!

I couldn't contain a smirk.

"I just prefer snake meat."

I think I saw the Pervert sweat drop. I think he got the joke as I ripped off an other piece of the snake.


	8. Chapter 8

Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 8

**Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven and Click.**

Thank you, **davethedark, DarkRavie** and **Lil Spring2002** for your reviews.

* * *

The Next Day

"Hey, Rave."

Naruto called the female Uchiha. (Raven: "I'M NOT A UCHIHA!")

Raven kept waking as they went threw the forest. Naruto on her left and Kimimaro on her right.

A noise made Raven stop in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?"

She asked as she looked around.

"What?"

Naruto asked, Kimimaro stopped and listened for the sound that made Raven stop.

"_Help!_"

Raven took off in the direction the noise came from, Kimimaro and Naruto followed.

They jumped threw the trees, Raven scanning the ground.

Spotting a white and black furry creature on the ground, she jumped down from the trees a few feet away from it.

"_Get away from me!"_

It was a small white baby tiger, no more then a few weeks old, with it's left back leg trapped in a steel bare trap, it hissed in surprise.

It's fur stood striate up and it bared it's small fangs at Raven.

Kimimaro and Naruto dropped down next to her, making the baby tiger back up.

"What's that?"

Naruto asked as he saw the tiger.

"It has it's leg in a bear trap."

Kimimaro said as he looked at the poor tiger.

Raven slowly walked closer and squatted down, never taking her eyes off the frightened little thing.

The baby tiger shook slightly as it hissed at Raven.

"Calm down little one. No one's here to hurt you."

Raven talked to the little thing, it's fur started to smooth out.

She held out her hand towards the tiger cub, it slowly approached and cautiously sniffed her hand.

Smelling no threat, the tiger licked her fingers timidly.

The other two watched quietly as Raven gripped the teeth of the bear trap, trying to pry them open, but failing to free the poor thing.

"_It's no use. It won't open._"

The tiger said sadly, but only Raven could under stand what it was saying.

"Hey, Naru. Kimi-chan. Come here."

Naruto and Kimimaro walked forward, and stopped beside Raven.

"Can one of you get this trap open?"

Raven asked, Naruto looked down at the tiger's leg in the trap, confessed. Kimimaro kneeled down beside Raven, a bone protruding from his right wrist.

The tiger, saw this and backed away from him with it's front legs, dragging the trap with it, but not getting far before it started to tare it's leg.

"It's ok. He's not going to hurt you."

Raven assured the tiger, petting it's head, preventing it from moving.

Kimimaro grabbed the bone and wedged it in-between the teeth of the trap. He pried it open, freeing the tiger's leg as Raven carefully pulled it out.

Raven sat on her legs with the tiger in her lap.

The tigers leg was bleeding and the trap had gone 2 inches into it's leg.

"_Ow! Thank you._"

The tiger said as Raven fixed it's leg with a splint and healing ointment.

Back In Konoha

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Tsunade was in the council chamber and lafing like a good joke was told.

The clan heads and the council elders were looking at her in shock.

"Lady Hokage! How could you with hold that information from us!"

Yelled one of the elders, Tsunade clamed down, whipping away the tears that started to from in her eyes. She smirked as a grin spread across her face.

"That there was a female Uchiha!"

Yelled the other elder, furies at the lady Hokage.

"Well, she's not exactly the type to want to bare children for the sake of her blood line."

Tsundae said as she sat back in her chair.

Some how, the council had gotten word of Tsunade's other apprentice.

"She must! Or the Sharingan will be lost forever!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

Tsunade busted out lafing again.

Sasuke had no interest in producing children that and he was still far to young to produce children.

Itachi was a missing nin, so they didn't see him having children anytime soon, if at all.

"We must convince her to save her bloodline."

A clan head yelled out but Tsundae lafed harder.

"Like that will ever happen!"

Tsunade calmed down enough to say.

"The thing about her is… she hates her eyes."

Tsunade proclaimed as she smirked at the council, who gasped in horror and shock.

Unknown Location

It seemed to be a dark cave, were the only light source came from the stone lantern in the middle of a large circle.

Suddenly, several buzzing noises were heard echoing throughout the cave, as ten dark shadows appeared around it.

All of them seem to be wearing a high collared cloak.

_**Raven, have you accomplished your task?**_

One of the 10 shadows asked, this one seemed to have spiky hair hand multiple rings around his pupils as he looked at the second shortest shadow with four black comas in its red eyes.

_**Yes, Otou-san. Naru is with me, and so it is Kimimaro Kaguya, one of Orochimaru's former lackeys.**_

Raven smirked at her accomplishment.

_**Hmm. Anything else you would like to report?**_

Another shadow asked this one with sliver eyes.

_**Well… I did make a hefty sum from a few artifacts that I pawned off.**_

A chuckle erupted from the two, while the others remained quite.

_**When will you arrive at the base?**_

The spiky haired shadow asked, turning Raven's attention back to him.

_**Within a month, Otou-san.**_

Raven replied, and the spiky haired shadow nodded before disappearing along with a feminine looking shadow.

_**Heh. See you soon kid. We can start on your kenjutsu when you get back.**_

The tallest shadow, which seemed to have the large sword strap to its back said.

Raven nodded before the shadow disappeared along with a shorter shadow that also had red eyes with three black comma marks around the pupil.

A midsize shadow with a high ponytail and one eye glared at her.

_**Did you take some of my clay animals? Humm.**_

It asked, Raven chuckled as she gave a nod.

_**Yeah, it was a real 'Bang'.**_

The one eyed shadow glared at her before disappearing, along with the shortage shadow that shook its head before disappearing as well.

Finally, Raven disappeared from the cave.

Raven's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see Naru still sleeping on one of the two beds in one of the hotel rooms we had gotten, snoring away.

Kimi-chan sitting across from me at the table, and our newest member, Tora, curled up in his lap while he gently stroked her fur.

I could hear her 'Purr' in pleasure at his gentle touch. I admit, it made me kind of jealous of the feline.

OK, back to reality Raven.

I shook my head as I stretch my arms and legs from the chair I was sitting in.

Those kind of meetings always get me stiff.

"Raven-sama?"

Talk about your cold shower.

"Yes?"

I ask Kimi-chan, who had stopped stroking Tora's fur.

He looked confused as he looked me in the eyes.

I couldn't help but stare at those beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to hide so much emotion.

I shivered.

It turned me on soooo bad.

"Will I be able to join the Akatsuki?"

He asked me and I can help but be dumbfounded by his question, falling out of my chair onto a heap on the floor.

I quickly compose myself and quickly stood up.

Thankfully my black sunglasses were in place so he cannot see my eyes.

"Well… that's not really up to me. You might be a subordinate to one of the others."

I told him, sitting back in my chair.

Tora decided to jump into my lap, I unconsciously scratched her ear, she purred enjoying my treatment.

I placed my left elbow on the table and my chin on my closed fist.

Kimi-chan raised an eyebrow at the information.

Oh. Otou-san. How's it possible for one person to look that hot!

Of course he was in his civilian clothes.

A mint green tank top with black pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots, a light green head band on his forehead, covering his Clan markings.

All I was wearing was a red t-shirt with pair of baggy black shorts that stopped at my knees, black ninja sandals adorning my feet.

My Akatsuki cloak on the back of my chair.

"Why are you a part of the Akatsuki?"

That was one question I wasn't expecting him to ask me.

Once I really thought about it, I didn't have any real reason to join Akatsuki in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 9

**Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven, Click, Tora and Kyu.**

Thank you, **davethedark, DarkRavie** and **Lil Spring2002** for your reviews.

Later That Day, Kimimaro's P.O.V.

We had exited our hotel, after staying there for three days.

The tiger, Tora, has taken a liking to me.

Even though her hind leg was injured she still followed be around. I had gotten into the habit of carrying her on my right shoulder as she was now.

I followed Raven-sama next to 'Naru', passing by many carts that sold everything from jewelry to fruits and other foods.

"Let's get something to eat. No Ramen."

She added just as 'Naru' was about to speak.

She had forced him to wear a black high collared, sleeveless jacket that hid the bottom half of his face and a pair of denim jeans and black boots.

He pouted as we followed her, and a commotion was going on up ahead. Tora's ear twitched, brushing against my cheek, her head looked straight ahead, as we all did.

A small fox kit ran toward us with a steak that was about as big he was, in his mouth.

"Get back here you little thief!"

A large man in an off white, blood stained apron wielding a butcher's knife, ran after the little fox kit.

"Naru. Unzip your jacket."

Raven-sama whispered to 'Naru', he was confused by her request but unzipped his jacket as she commended.

One thing I had learned is that Raven-sama loved animals.

As the fox kit was about to run by our legs, Raven-sama grabbed it by the scruff of its neck, twisting it into the air.

With the stake still in its mouth, it was stuffed into 'Naru's' jacket.

Raven-sama zipped up his jacket to conceal the fox kit, as the butcher came to a stop in front of us.

"Hey! You three there!"

She turn to him as if nothing had just happened.

The butcher looked mad as he pointed his knife at her.

Tora hissed at the butcher, disliking the man pointing his knife at her.

I was about to stand in front of her until she placed her right hand on my chest, preventing me from moving forward.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?"

She looked at him, her dark glasses sliding down her nose.

The butcher's eyes widen before going into a trance like state.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Please, forgive my rudeness."

The butcher said before turning around and walking away.

Raven-sama's right hand rested at her side as her left pushed up her dark glasses.

'_She used the Sharingan.'_

She turned to 'Naru' as he unzipped his jacket for the fox kit's head to poke out, still with a steak in its mouth.

Her right hand reached out to pet it's head only for it to snap at her hand, dropping the steak. Raven-sama grabbed it before it could touch the ground.

"Let's go, I know a good place where we can all eat."

She said before starting to walk away.

Elsewhere

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A man yelled as he looked through some papers, he looked to be on the verge of crying.

"What s**t are you yelling about now?"

Another man grumbled, seeming to be annoyed by the whole thing.

"S-s-she s-s-spent t-th-ree tho-und r-ryo!"

The man stuttered as his arm shook in fright.

"Who gives a f***ing s**t?"

The other man lifted an eyebrow and turned away.

"I DO THAT'S WHO!"

The man yelled, black tentacles started to come from his body, moving like snakes they all struck the other man tearing him to pieces.

The man grumbled walking away, as if nothing had happened.

Leaving the decapitated man where he was.

"Uhg! Not this s#!t again."

The decapitated head grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Raven's P.O.V.

After adding the fox kit to our group, I lead the way to a restaurant where we could eat with our animals since they were small.

We walked into a decent sized restaurant; it was called 'Radiant Earth'.

I come here frequently with Click to bond, the owners are actually animal lovers, so they let in small animals in to eat with there partners/owners, they get a few ninjas but that's nothing to worry about.

A kind old lady with her gray and white hair up in a bun, wearing a red and yellow kimono greeted as happily.

"Welcome to Radiant Earth, how many in your party today Raven-chan?"

She addressed me directly as I smiled at her.

"Just three humans, a tiger cub and a fox kit today."

I told her, she nodded getting three menus from the podium and leading us to a booth in the back.

I could tell both Kimi-chan and Naru were confused.

Tora and the fox kit I call, Kyu, looked around suspiciously as they saw some other ninjas with their animals.

There was a ninja from rain eating with his dog summon, a stone ninja eating with his chameleon summon, and a grass ninja eating with her rabbit summon.

The sat down as you reached our table, that old lady handed us our menus.

"So what would you like to drink?"

Kimi-chan and Naru looked over their menus as Tora and Kyu sat in their own special chairs.

Kimi-chan was right across from me and Naru was right next to him, with Tora and Kyu to my right.

"Two bowls of milk for the animals and a Dr. Pepper from me."

I told her and she smiled writing it down.

She looked over at my companions who seemed to be very confused.

"Milk for me as well."

Kimi-chan said shyly, he looked so cute, I could have sworn I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Hmm? The way we were sitting could allow me to- NO! Bad Raven!

"Umm? Root beer I guess?"

Naru said unsurely, he probably thinking it was beer made from tree roots. Ha ha ha.

The old lady nodded as she wrote down their orders.

"Ok. Two bowls of milk, a glass of milk, a Dr. Pepper, and a Root beer. Will that be all?"

She asked, giggling a bit. I know I would if some one like Kimi-chan ordered milk.

I guess it was because of his Blood line trait that he has to drink milk.

"Yes, that's it."

I told her, she nodded and went to fetch our drinks.

Fetch? Sorry, I meant to retrieve our drinks. No… No… Wait… To get our drinks. Yeah! That's it, get our drinks.

"Rave."

Naru call me, gaining my attention.

"Hmm?"

Agh! Force of habit.

"Yes?"

There much better, dam Uchiha genetics.

"Is it really beer made from roots?"

He asked me and I shook my head smiling.

"No. It's just the name, and it's not alcoholic either. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you order it in the first place."

I said looking over the menus, I was creating some steak.

I could tell Tora, and especially Kyu was too.

Then again, snake meat doesn't sound bad either. Heh heh heh.

That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed.

Please leave a review, plan none asking me for the next chapter, those are annoying.

YYA4 out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Heirs of Dishonored Clans part 10**

Summery: My name is Raven, don't you dare call me Uchiha, that's an insult to me. I left my village 5 years ago, to be free from my 'Family'. I only wish I could have taken Naru with me, but I was only 10. Now, I return to Konoha to get Naru out of that hellhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any thing associated with it. I just own Raven, Click, Tora and Kyu.

Story begins

"Here are your meals."

A teenage girl with her brown hair up in a high ponytail said happily as she placed the orders before the humans and animals at the table.

She was slightly blushing from the teenage boys she was serving.

A handsome pale skinned, white haired boy with green eyes, wearing what seemed to be, red eye liner. Dressed in a mint green tank top, showing off his well toned arms, with his black pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots, and light green head band around his forehead

A blond boy with tan skin and sapphire blue eyes with the lower half of this face hidden behind the high collar of his sleeveless jacket, wearing black pants and combat boots.

As well as the handsome pail skinned, black haired boy with the dark visor sunglasses over his eyes, who seemed to be the leader of the group. He wore a black high collared cloak with red clouds outlined with white, over a black t-shirt, black pants and a pair of black combat boots.

"Yipp! Yipp!"

The little fox barked happily as it attacked the raw steak placed before it.

The girl giggled before turning to the leader, batting her eyelashes.

"Will that be all?"

She asked in a flirtatious tone, the leader grabbed his fork, setting it into the cooked meat before him.

"Yes. That will be all, think you."

He said not giving her a second look.

The girl pouted and turned to the white haired boy, batting her eyelashes trying to with him instead.

"How about you? Do you need anything?"

"No."

The white haired boy said tonelessly, sounding much colder then the leader was to her.

She huffed and walked away, that even trying the blond.

"Heh. You shouldn't be so rude Kimi-chan."

The black haired boy said as he chewed the piece of meat in his mouth.

Kimimaro took a drink of milk, leaving behind a faint milk mustache.

The black haired boy held in a chuckle.

While the blond boy, the white tiger cub, and the fox kit dug into their meals.

"Raven-sama?"

Kimimaro looked at Raven questionably as they continued eating.

"_RAVEN!!!"_

Someone shouted, both of them stopped eating to look where the noise had came from, only to see a brown squirrel racing toward Raven.

The squirrel jumped on the table, on all fours, heavily wheezing. It looked up at Raven, in a frightened state.

"What is it Click?"

Raven asked the squirrel, understanding it.

The only other person that seemed to understand the squirrel was Kimimaro as the blond boy looked over confusingly.

"_Hidan! It's Hidan! He's in peaces! Someone killed him! There's blood everywhere!"_

The squirrel yelled out, to others it sounded like random squeaks from the rodent.

Raven continued to eat her meal, not very shocked at the news.

'_Guess Kakuzu saw how mush money I took out of The Akatsuki account. Did he even notice the last entry?'_

Raven was thinking as she held their waitress, who reluctantly came.

"Yes? Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. Some water and nuts for my fuzzy little friend here."

Raven told her as she gestured towards the squirrel, whose eyes widen in surprise.

The girl nodded and left.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you will like it.

YYA4 out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Special Notice**

I am sorry to all those who read my stories.

I will not be updating for a long while.

Several of my family members have been hospitalized and are in critical condition.

Recently, one of them has passed away.

Peacefully in her sleep, in her own home, from cancer and kidney frailer.

I am sorry, but I will not update for the time being.

May she rest in peace.

_-Yami Yugi Alexander the 4__th__-_


End file.
